A Silent Death
by FunkyMonkeyRoxUrSox
Summary: As a mysterious epidemic plagues the countries of the world, their days are numbered as they struggle to survive.
1. Chapter 1

It all started out like a normal day…it usually does. Then something happens, and your entire world is turned upside down. Up is down, down is up, and nothing will ever go back to the way it was. I assumed…well, we all assumed…that it was just another average day. But, I fear, it was much more than that. If we knew what was going to happen, if we knew what was coming our way…we could have stopped it. Maybe things would be different. Maybe if we took more precaution, maybe if we were more careful…I wouldn't be laying on the floor, dying as I write the last words of humanity. Hopefully someone will see this one day. Hopefully someone will realize that we're sorry…hopefully someone will realize that we know of the mistake we made. And as I write these final words, I represent the entire world when we say that we're sorry. We're sorry…we're so-


	2. Chapter 2

Canada's phone vibrated and rung loudly in his pocket. "S-sorry, Prussia. I have to answer this…" he apologized quietly.

"Don't worry about it." I grinned. "Who is it?"

Canada pulled his phone out, and I decided to peer over at the screen. "Ah, your brother." I said. "Good luck."

"H-hello?" Canada said quietly into the receiver.

"Yo! Bro!" America screamed, causing Canada to drop the phone in shock. I handed it back to him and looked in the other direction, trying to distract myself from the loud, obnoxious voice on the other end of the phone.

"Y-you don't have to yell, America…I can h-hear you perfectly f-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever! Listen, I need you to tell me where you hid the potato chips!"

"Oh…" Canada whispered, glancing over at me. "I-I'm sorry, America. I h-haven't gone to the store yet…"

"WHAT?! NO CHIPS?!" America screamed once more, causing Canada to nearly go deaf. "YOU DIDN'T GO GET CHIPS?!"

"...N-not yet, America. I will in a l-little while…"

"How the heck am I supposed to watch TV without any chips?!"

"America, c-calm down, w-we have bags of popcorn in the pantry…c-can you make that instead?" he whispered.

He sighed loudly and with obvious annoyance. "I guess so, although they ain't as good as potato chips would be."

Suddenly, in a fit of uncontrollable anger, I snatched the phone from Canada. "Hey, America." I growled. "Don't be such a dick to Canada. He'll get some later. If you want chips now, you're gonna have to get them yourself."

"Woah, woah, Prussia! Take it easy!" America said defensively. "Okay, okay!"

"Good." I mumbled as he hung up the phone. I tossed it on Canada's lap and folded my arms in frustration.

"Y-you didn't have to do that, P-Prussia, I can handle it."

"No, Canada, don't apologize. He shouldn't treat you like that."

I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, and I could tell it was Germany stomping around as usual. As he came downstairs, I noticed that his face was pale and he looked sickly.

"…Hey, West? Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked over at me wearily and stepped into the living room and next to the couch Canada and I sat on. "Ja…I'm fine." he said quietly.

"A-are you sure, Germany? W-would you like some water?…"

"No, no, Canada…I'm…fine…" Germany said, each word coming out slower and more slurred. He closed his eyes and crumpled to the ground.

"WEST!" I screamed. I jumped to the floor and held Germany's upper body up. "WEST! Can you hear me?!" I looked over at Canada, who was on his feet and trembling. "Call a doctor!" I commanded.

Canada pulled out his phone and began dialing the doctor's number while I shook Germany over and over again.

"West…West…" I began to whimper. "Please, West…"

**…And that's when it began.**


	3. Chapter 3

"S-so, is he going to be okay…?" Canada whispered.

"Yes. It looks like a common case of the flu to me." the doctor said as he pressed the ice pack harder onto Germany's forehead.

I sat on the chair opposite of the couch, staring at West. I don't know if it was either shock or regret or anger, but something kept me silent. Seeing West like that…I hated when he got sick. It reminded me of my days with Holy Rome…and I wanted to forget those days.

Suddenly, the front door clicked open and Austria stepped into the house. He stopped in his track, dropped his groceries, and ran over to the couch. "Doctor, what happened?" he asked.

"Apparently Germany collapsed, and Canada here called me."

"Who's C-"

I interrupted Austria's sentence with a bash to the head from my fist. He pushed me away and pushed up his glasses, and his face turned red.

"Nevermind." Austria said. "So what's wrong with Germany?"

"It looks like a common flu to me." the doctor said, standing up from the couch and packing his things back into his bag. "Just make sure he gets rest, ice, and lots of fluids. He should be fine in a few days."

"Thank you, sir." Austria replied. "Let me lead you out the door, and I'll pay you for your services."

Austria and the doctor walked to the door and began talking quietly. Canada turned to me and held one of my hands, and I felt my pale face become bright red.

"I-I should probably go h-home now." he smiled. "G-Germany will be fine, P-Prussia, don't worry."

I let go of Canada's hand and quickly hugged him. "Good luck with your brother."

"T-thank you."

Canada hugged me one last time, and I couldn't help but grin at his gesture.

"There's your s-smile." he whispered. He quietly walked over to the door, noticing that the doctor was gone, and slipped out unnoticed.

I watched Austria as he shut the door, picked up his groceries, and brought them into the kitchen. He set them on the counter and began putting everything away. I followed him and sat down at the island, watching him.

"…You're not going to help me?" Austria asked.

"Kesesesese~, why would I do that?" I laughed.

"Why didn't you call me when this happened?"

I shrugged and stood up. I walked over to the fridge and slid past Austria to grab a beer. I snatched the bottle opener from the drawer and brought my drink back to my seat.

"Why didn't you call me?" he repeated.

"What the hell were YOU going to do?" I asked, popping the cap off the top of the bottle. "You were shopping. And you're supposed to call the doctor when you're sick, not a condescending Prick who happens to live with us."

Austria frowned at me while I smiled in triumph. I took a sip of beer and wiped the froth from my lips. "Mein gott, this beer is awesome."

Suddenly, I could hear moaning from the couch. I turned around and saw West opening his eyes. Leaving my beer at the island, I rushed to the couch and knelt down beside my brother. I pressed the ice pack harder on his forehead as he turned his head towards me and spoke feebly. "Wha…What happened?"

"It's okay, West." I said with a warm smile. "You're sick, that's all. You just need to lay here and get better, okay? You'll be awesome in no time."

I stood up again and went into the kitchen to drink my beer. As I sat down in my seat, I noticed Austria staring at me warily.

"You got something' to say, Prick?" I asked, sipping my drink.

"You talk to him so differently when he's sick."

"Well, I want him to feel better, don't I?"

"I guess so."

"Exactly!" I said with another swig of beer. "He'll be awesome in no time."

AN: Now, let's take a break from Prussia and focus on Canada for right now. This portion will be told from Canada's point of view.

I parked the car in the driveway and sighed. I wanted to park my car in the garage, but America always said that his car belonged there…whatever, I guess. Some day, if he ever leaves the house, I'll be able to park there.

I stepped out of the car and approached the front door. I didn't bother taking out my keys, knowing that America probably left the door unlocked as always. I opened the door and sighed loudly. As I came into the living room, I saw that there was popcorn all over the floor and couch, and the TV was blasting COPS. _He always makes such a mess…, _I thought to myself as Kumajiro approached me. I knelt down and patted his head.

"H-hi, Kuma." I whispered. "D-did you miss me?"

Kuma nibbled on a cracker intently, but when I spoke, looked up at me curiously. "Who are you?" he asked.

I sighed again and stood up. "I'm Canada." I said. I took a quick look around and saw that America was nowhere to be found. "A-America!" I tried to call out, but my voice didn't go higher than a regular voice would. I walked around the main floor of the house looking for him. When I didn't see him, I climbed the stairs and knocked on his bedroom door. "A-America, are you in there?" I asked.

The door suddenly opened, but it wasn't America who opened it.

"…Who are you again?" England asked.

"C-Canada…" I said.

"Oh yes, yes, my mistake." England replied. "I came by to see how you and America were doing, but when I came in, he was laying on the floor groaning. I brought him upstairs for you."

I slid into the room and stood next to the bedside, staring at my brother. He had an ice pack on his forehead, his glasses lay on the nightstand, and he panted from the heat his body gave off. "W-what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's the flu." England said, coming up to stand next to me. "He should probably be back to his annoying self in a few days."

I remained silent and stared at America curiously. This was the same type of sickness that Germany had…but how did America get it?

"E-excuse me, England, I have to make a p-phone call." I said.

"Oh, no problem." he replied. "I'll stay here and take care of him if you'd like me to."

"I-I can take care of him from here. T-thank you."

"No problem."

I left America's room and went to mine. I sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled out my cell phone. Quickly, I dialed Prussia's number and pressed the phone to my ear. A few moments later, he answered.

"Guten tag."

"H-hey, Prussia, t-this is Canada."

"Oh, hey, Canada! Kesesesese~, what's up?" Prussia asked.

"Um…do you know if G-Germany and America were w-with each other recently?…A-America has the f-flu too…" I said.

"What?" Prussia said, his voice getting louder. "He's sick? Is he alright? Are YOU alright?"

"Y-yes." I chuckled. "We're fine, P-Prussia. I just wanted t-to tell you."

"Danke."

"N-no problem." I whispered, hanging up the phone. I set it down on my nightstand, picked up the remote, and turned my TV on._ I hope everyone is okay soon…,_ I thought,_ I don't want this to spread._


	4. Chapter 4

"This meeting should be interesting."

"W-why?"

"Well," I said, coming to a stop at the light in front of the car, "West, Austria, America, and England are sick. West runs the whole meeting, usually, and everyone but Austria actually speaks. I bet it'll be a quiet meeting today." I took a swig of beer and noticed Canada was staring at me anxiously. "…What?" I asked.

"Y-you shouldn't drink while you're d-driving, Prussia…" he whispered.

I sighed and set the bottle back down again. "Okay, okay. Sorry, Canada."

I soon pulled into the parking lot of the meeting hall and gasped. "…Mein gott…" I whispered. The parking lot wasn't packed like it usually was…in fact, it looked as though no one had shown up. Canada and I glanced at each other in fear. I parked the car and we grabbed our briefcases. We entered the building quietly, our footsteps echoing throughout the hall. We finally reached the conference room and opened the door.

There was practically no one sitting around the usually crowded table. The only countries remaining were France, Spain, Romano, China. Russia Estonia, Finland, Sweden, and Hungary. When we entered the room, everyone somberly looked up at us.

"Bonjour, mes amies…" France sighed.

"W-what happened?" Canada whispered.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Sick." Romano grunted, crossing his arms. "What's the point of a meeting if there's nobody here?"

"Well, we obviously have to talk about this flu going around!" Hungary exclaimed as Canada and I took our seats.

"Why is everyone getting this mysterious flu?" Finland wondered.

"it doesn't seem like an average flu to me." Sweden said bluntly.

"Well, how come we haven't gotten it yet?" I asked.

"Because we haven't come in contact with the people who are sick." China replied.

"B-but my brother is sick, and I didn't g-"

"If we avoid them long enough, then we should be fine." Russia smiled.

I glanced over at Canada and said, "But my brother is sick, and I haven't gotten sick yet."

"Maybe you're immune to illnesses like that." Estonia suggested, pushing up his glasses.

"Well, we can't ignore the fact that everyone is sick." Hungary said with a sigh. "So what are we going to do?"

"It's been an entire week since everyone started getting sick…maybe we're immune to it?" Spain said.

"It's just the flu, maybe if we avoid them long enough, they'll get better and we won't get sick?" China suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, daa~?" Russia grinned. "So let's do that."

I began to speak. "Wait, g-"

"Sounds fine to me. Meeting's over." Romano declared, standing up from his seat. All the countries except for Canada and I stood up and followed Romano out the door.

"Wait, guys!" I yelled. "Shouldn't we come up with a real-"

The door slammed shut behind them.

"…solution."

I sighed and rest my head on the table in from of me. "Mein gott…" I mumbled.

"I-it's okay, Prussia. M-maybe it'll work…" Canada whispered.

"I doubt it. Come on, Canada, let's go." I said, standing up and grabbing my briefcase. "Let's go check on our brothers, okay?"

"Alright…" Canada said, following me out the door.

I unlocked the door and flicked on the light as I came in. The house was fairly dark, with minimal sunlight shining through the usually bright and cheery living room. I wasn't used to a silent house…normally I could hear Austria playing piano or Germany stomping around or something, but now, the house was completely silent. Canada shut the door behind him and we both set our briefcases down on the couch.

"You want anything to drink?" I asked, strolling into the dark kitchen.

"I-i'm fine."

"'Kay." I said, snatching a beer from the fridge. I tossed the bottle to Canada, who ran around frantically and tried to catch it. I filled two glasses with water and approached Canada. "Are you going to stay down here?"

"N-no, I'll come." he said quietly. "J-just don't throw beer at me anymore…"

I laughed and elbowed his arm. "Kesesesese~, sorry."

I turned around and led him up the stairs to where the bedrooms were. We all had separate rooms, along with a guest room, but I decided to put both of them in the same room so they wouldn't be alone. They both lay in the guest room at the end of the hall. I reached the door and tapped it with my foot before opening it. The room was dark, with the curtains drawn so they could sleep. Germany and Austria lay in bed sweating, and I had put washcloths on their heads to cool them down. They had buckets next to the bed in case they puked, and empty water glasses on their nightstand. I set the empty glasses on the floor and put the full glasses on the nightstand.

Austria slowly opened his eyes and glanced over at me. "H-hey…Prussia…" he whispered feebly. "…H-how…was…the m-meeting…?"

"It was fine." I answered, adjusting the washcloths on their foreheads. "We didn't discuss much. It was a normal meeting."

"I…w-wish…I could p-p-play…piano…"

"You will when you're better, Prick." I smiled.

Austria tried to frown, but was too weak. He merely nodded and shut his eyes again.

"Has Germany woken up yet?"

"…N-no…"

"Alright." I replied. I turned around to see Canada standing at the foot of the bed, staring at them quietly. I approached him and asked for the beer. He handed it over and continued to stare at them. I pulled a bottle opener out of my pocket, opened the beer, took a sip, and returned to the side of the bed. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

"N-n-no…t-thank…you…" Austria moaned.

"No problem." I replied. I touched Germany's cheek and quickly pulled my hand away. "Gott, he's really warm…"

"H-he…should be…b-b-better…soon…"

"Okay. Alright, you have to rest now." I said. "Call me if you need anything."

Canada left the room and I followed him out. "Want me to drive you home now?" I asked, shutting the door.

"Y-yes, please." he replied.

"Alright. Let's go." I said with a smile. "They'll be fine for now."

…At least, I thought they would be.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing in my ear. My eyes still shut, I felt around my pillow for it and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"P-Pru…ssia…" Austria mumbled.

I immediately sat up in my bed and ran my hand through my hair nervously. "What? Austria, are you okay?"

"…G-G-Ger…man…y…"

I hung up the phone and sprinted to the guest room. I kicked the door open to see them both laying in bed as usual. I ran up to Austria and poked his arm. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Austria simply pointed at Germany. I went up to him and lightly shook him. "Germany."

No response.

I shook him again. "Germany!"

No response.

I knelt down on the floor and put my ear to his chest…there was no heart beat. I stood up and lifted his wrist to check his pulse…there was no pulse. I glanced over at Austria, who had a tear rolling down his cheek. I backed up slowly and ran to my room. I collapsed on the floor and dialed the doctor's number with my shaky hands.

"Hello?"

"Y-you…Germany…"

"Who is this?"

"P…Prussia!" I yelled. "You said my brother just had the flu, and now he's dead!"

"It was just the flu." the doctor said.

"Why did it kill him?! You said it was a common flu!"

"Prussia, you have to calm down. I didn't know it would kill him. It really was just a normal flu. I'm sending an ambulance over there right now, alright?" he said calmly.

"You misdiagnosed him!" I screamed as tears rolled down my face. "You said he'd be fine and now he's dead!"

"I did not misdiagnose him. It was a normal case of the flu that escalated to dangerous levels without our knowledge. The ambulance is on its way, and you have to calm down."

"What the hell do you mean by 'calm down'?!" I screamed, leaping up from the ground. "My brother is dead! How the hell do you expect me to calm down?! You said he was going to be fine!"

"Prussia, sir, I'll have you know that there was another death from the flu this morning, and he sure wasn't as upset and irrational as you are being!"

"…Someone else died too?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. The ambulance will be there soon." the doctor said before he hung up.

I tossed the phone on the bed and wiped my tears away when I suddenly heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs, still wiping my tears away as I opened the door. Canada stood before me holding Kumajiro in his arms. Canada's face was red and blotchy, with large tears streaming down his face.

"…A-America died this m-morning…" Canada said. "…T-they took his body…for me…"

I grabbed Kuma, set him down lightly on the ground, and hugged Canada for what seemed like an eternity at the moment. I let my tears fall and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Germany's d-dead too…" I cried. "Th-th-the ambulance is c-coming right now…"

"A-are you going to let them take A-Austria t-too?" he asked.

Hearing that made me sob harder. I cried so hard that I didn't realize the ambulance had arrived and someone had pulled me away from Canada. I was led to the ambulance and sat down in the back. They draped a blanket over me and were talking to Canada.

"T-there's another sick person in there." he said.

"We know, we're requesting another ambulance for the body while we take the other guy in this one." the man replied. "You can go home now. We're going to keep Mr. Beilschmidt for a while to make sure he's alright."

Canada disappeared from my sight, and the stretcher was loaded onto the ambulance with Austria laying on top of it. The doors shut behind us, and the ambulance began its journey to the hospital.

"…I'm sorry, Austria…" I cried. "…N-nothing's going to happen to you, I promise…You're going to get better soon, alright?…I promise…"

At the time, I assumed it would be at that point that everyone got better, and this little incident would pass. However, things only got worse. So much worse.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is mainly a short chapter summing up what happened between the end of Chapter 5 and the beginning of the upcoming Chapter 7.

Remember how two weeks ago, I said that I thought things may get better?…I was totally wrong about that. West and America were the first to go, and due to everyone's sickness, barely anyone showed up to the funeral. I hoped Germania would come and pay at least a little respect, but as expected, he didn't show. Over the course of the past three weeks, the others began dropping like flies. Whoever got the flu the most recently was dead in a shorter amount of time. It took about a week for West to pass, but some were dead in only 48 hours…I couldn't believe this was happening. For a while, I hoped it was all some horrible nightmare, and that I would wake up and things would be back to the way they were before. But, unfortunately, they didn't. The strangest thing about this entire flu situation was that Canada and I never got it. We visited Austria every day before he finally died, and we never got sick. Both of us felt perfectly fine. I'm still wondering why we haven't gotten it yet…was Estonia right? Were we immune? And why only us?…Whatever the case was, it was the strangest thing that had ever happened to me. And even it we're immune, I still fear that our days are numbered…this plague that's going around is a silent killer…I have no idea when I'll get it or how quickly I'll die. The only thing I know is that this silent death with eventually overtake us all…And that lead us to a month after our story began, after everyone became sick. And the only two countries left in this world were Canada and I.


	7. Chapter 7

I gripped his hand tightly as we walked down the path together. Both of us, thinking about our current situation, had kept silent for the majority of our walk. Finally, Canada decided to speak up.

"…H-how are you doing, Prussia?" he asked.

My response was gently squeezing his hand once or twice. The loss of my family and my friends was taking a hard toll upon me. I missed West terribly. We've always been together through everything, and even when we lost our small family, together we created a better one. NOw our family was destroyed, and there was no one there to help me reconstruct it like before. Even though Canada was by my side, I was still alone.

I felt tears begin to trickle down my cheeks, and I quickly wiped them away with my free hand. Canada held my hand even tighter and sighed.

"I-it's going to be okay, Prussia…" he said.

"…West and I went through everything together. I just miss him, ya know?" I said, looking up into the sky as we walked. "I tried to help him when our parents left, and we tried our best to help each other when we were, yet again, abandoned without a care. And we've done everything together ever since he was born…life isn't awesome without mien little bruder."

"I k-know how you feel. I'm s-sorry…" Canada whispered, watching his feet take each step forward. "I'm lonely without A-America, even if he never noticed I was there…"

"…I'm still here for you, Canada."

"T-thank you, Prussia."

I looked down at his shuffling feet, and we continued to walk in silence. I began to have flashbacks to when West was little, and they made me long for my brother even more than I had before. I remember my mom and dad calling me downstairs and telling me that I was going to have a little brother, and I was more excited than I had ever been before, because I finally had someone to play with and someone to watch over and someone to confide in. When he was a baby, I insisted on feeding him and dressing him and playing with him, because to me, Germany was the greatest friend I could ever have. And when our parents died, I remembered having to stay strong as we were handed over to Germania. Germany never understood, but that was partially because I told him that we wouldn't see them for a long time. I practically raised him on my own and I made him into what he was before he died…but now that he's gone, what was I to do? I didn't have a soul in the world to confide in except for Canada, but it wasn't the same. I wanted my little brother back. I spent my entire life taking care of him, so without him, what's my purpose? I didn't have a country to run, I didn't have any sort of job (not like it mattered because the only ones left were Canada, his people, and me), and I didn't have anyone to care for. So what was my purpose? What was I supposed to do with my life?

I noticed that Canada began to walk slower than he had before. His grip on my hand grew less and less tighter than it had been earlier. I stopped walking and he stopped as well, and I stood in front of him. I grabbed both of his hands and held them up closer to his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern.

His face grew pale and he began swaying back and forth. His violet eyes began flickering as his grip on my hands weakened. He looked at me feebly.

"P…Prussia…" he mumbled.

Without warning, his eyes fell shut and he collapsed to the ground. I knelt down next to him and held the top half of him in my arms.

"CANADA!" I screamed. I put my hand up to his forehead and felt no heat radiating from him. I placed my hand over his heart and felt no beating. I gripped his wrist and searched for a pulse. There wasn't one to find.

The tears began streaming down my cheeks as I shook Canada back and forth. "Canada…please wake up…" I sobbed. "Please…don't leave me…" When he didn't move, I pulled him closer to my heart and rested my head upon his. "Please don't leave me…" I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

I locked myself in my bedroom and lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, The world had become dark and lonely to me, as I was the only one left. We soon discovered that when the representative of the country died, the people died as well. But because I was an ex-country, I didn't have people with me. I was all alone.

I felt as if I was going insane. The whole world was silent, and I could hear my rapidly beating heart and my frantic thoughts. And what could I even do? There was no one to impress, no one to surprise, no one to lead. So what could I do? What was the point? Canada had been dead for a week already, and I spent my days wasting away in my bedroom, wondering what the hell I was going to do. At first I just sat in silence, but I eventually began scribbling down my thoughts on paper. And when I realized it was pointless because no one would ever read it, I began to ramble aloud to myself in hopes that hearing something besides silence would stimulate me. I knew my sanity was deteriorating by the minute, I just didn't know how long it would take before I snapped.

"What am I even doing?" I asked aloud, rubbing my forehead with frustration. "I'm just going to lay here by myself and let my awesomeness deteriorate along with my sanity?" I rolled over on my side and faced my nightstand, where there was a picture of Germany, Italy, Austria, Hungary, and I all grinning at the camera. "Mein gott, this is the complete opposite of awesome, isn't it, West?" I asked.

"Ja, totally, bruder." I imitated in a deep voice.

"You don't have to complain so much, Prussia." I said with a whiney tone.

"Shut up, Prick." I laughed. "You just can't handle how awesome I am."

I tried to think of a reply that Austria would have, but thinking about him gave me a headache. I decided to come up with a reply for Germany, but that gave me a headache as well. Giving up on trying to amuse myself, I resorted to grabbing a sharpie and sitting in front of the wall.

"I miss West." I said, writing that phrase on the wall.

"What's the point?" I asked, jotting that down as well. I began saying my thoughts aloud as I frantically scribbled them down on the wall.

"Why can't I get sick like everyone else? Why am I alone? What am I going to do? Am I going crazy? Do I deserve this? How do I fix this? Am I going insane? Am I alone? Aren't I going crazy? Why am I losing my mind? Am I going crazy? Am I going crazy? Am I going crazy?"

The last three sentences I scribbled so quickly that it was illegible. I darkened the letters and wrote it as big as I could…"Am I going crazy?…"

Tears began streaming down my face as I began scribbling all over the wall. I finally threw the sharpie across the room and fell onto the ground.

"Am I going crazy?…Why am I alone…? I just want West and the Prick back…what did I do to deserve this?…" I sobbed loudly. I stood up, my vision completely blurred and my face covered in tears. "I can't…" I cried, wiping my eyes. "…I'm not."

I walked up to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I began to write down what was on my mind. I decide that I had to do something about this. And I knew just what to do.

"So does anyone have any questions?" the teacher asked. He looked around and called on one boy with his hand raised. "Yes, Kirkland?"

"I still don't get it." the boy said. "I understand the part about my grandfather and the other micro-nations repopulating the world, but I thought everyone died."

"That's right, everyone died." the teacher answered.

"But I thought you said there was a country that didn't die."

"There was a country called Prussia that didn't get sick." another boy replied, pushing the curl in his hair out of his face.

"That's right, Vargas. Every country died, but not all of them got sick. There was one that didn't get the plague, and that was Prussia."

"But what happened to him?"

"…He went insane and he killed himself. Now, let's get on with the lesson, shall we?"

"Yes, sir." the class said in unison.

A/N: I'm glad you guys liked this so much! I have a new fanfiction I'm working on currently, so that'll be up soon! ^w^


End file.
